


Piebald

by heartmurmur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, onfindan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmurmur/pseuds/heartmurmur





	Piebald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Onfindan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Love reading your stories, thanks for writing! ☆

 

[](https://imgur.com/ucgCpzn)


End file.
